


When You Don’t Lock the Goddamn Door

by planetundersiege



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien did not need to see that, Crack, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Making Out, Office, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500, gabenath, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie are enjoying their lunch break, well, until someone walks in on them.





	When You Don’t Lock the Goddamn Door

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this title is a reference to Panic! At the Disco.

“So Nathalie.” Gabriel said as he walked into Nathalie’s office. She was sitting by her desk, reading a book, as she had taken a break from all the paperwork. “We still have twenty minutes of our lunch break left. What do you say?”

She laughed.

“Like you even need to ask, you know my answer Gabriel.”

The woman put the book down, as Gabriel walked towards her, embracing her, while letting his tongue inside of her mouth. The kiss was filled with energy and feelings, and Nathalie was thrilled.

As the kiss deepened, Gabriel took his free hand and swept it over Nathalie’s desk, making all the paper and supplies fall to the floor, and as they parted, she gave him a serious look.

“You’re the one to clean this mess up afterwards, I had a system.”

For an answer, he placed a kiss on Nathalie’s forehead.

“Of course Nathalie, this is your office after all.”

“Then we’re good. Continue.”

Once again, their lips met, Gabriel put his hands around Nathalie’s waist, and lifted, gently placing her on the top of her desk, he quickly following, placing his back against the wood, Nathalie above him.

She had a red blush on her face, and let their tongue battle in a fierce kiss, building up the mood, well, until.

Neither of the adults heard the door to the office open.

“Nathalie I… oh god!”

Adrien had entered, and as the view of Nathalie laying on top of his father, on her desk, kissing him, appeared, he turned red.

“Well, I’m just gonna go.”

And as the teen left, both adults were redder than ever, embarrassed. Adrien had just seen them, this would be a weird talk to him.

“Shit.”

“You didn’t lock my office door when you entered Gabriel?”

“No?”

“Then you’ll be the one explaining this to him.”


End file.
